generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of America
The United States of America (commonly called the United States, the U.S., the USA, and America) is a Federal Constitutional Republic in North America. Overview The military of the United States of America is composed of both highly trained men, women and superior technology. The USA employs several robotic units and use high technology to avoid the unnecessary loss of life. This does come at a price however, as USA units are often more costly than their more basic yet equally sturdy counterparts of other armies. But what sets the USA units apart is their flexibility and durability in battle. These traits together make the USA a force to be reckoned with. In battle, the USA also amplifies effectivity and versatility over numbers. Some US units like the Pathfinder or Microwave Tank are highly specialised and effective at their designated role, while some other units like the Bradley or Cobra are highly versatile and can deal with quite a few different types of enemy units. This versatility carries on further into the match with customisable defenses and units, as well as individual repair drones for all manned vehicles. The USA also has a battle plan system with which you can amplify certain elements like attack range, offensive power or armour. This way the US Armed Forces can always perfectly prepare for a certain battle situation. The USA also has a great versatile airforce. Playing USA demands micromanagement of your units to the best, always keeping your eye on your cashflow as your force does not come for free. USA Generals General Griffon, Air Force Full Name: Eugene "Guile" Griffon Rank: General Branch: US Air Force, Air Combat Command Class Number: 09245516-HAFC Stationed: Langley Air Force Base, Virginia Tactics: Air Dominance Description: Griffon began his career in the Air Force as a drone operator in the early 21st century. As such, he never felt the tension and anxiousness of putting one's own life on the line but his outstanding abilities didn't go unnoticed as the importance of unmanned weapon systems in modern warfare grew exponentially along with the American people's unwillingness to get too deeply involved in foreign backwater conflicts in the following years. It was a time of opportunity for him, who was generally seen as reliable and methodical at his job, but cold and - as many of his detractors would say - technocratic on a personal level. Indeed, Griffon always had absolute faith in the supremacy of the USAF, even over the other branches, and cared very little for those that were on the receiving end of his airstrikes, as he thought of them as nothing more than vaguely humanoid blips on an IR screen. To no one's surprise, many senior Marine Corps and Army officers were outraged when this man, who they'd perceived as a heart- and gutless armchair warrior, rose up to the Air Force's Major Command at the US East coast: Despite his indisputable expertise, they believed that Griffon's promotion was largely the result of the "Aurora scandal", which ruined the careers of several aspiring Air Force officers who had essentially blown the lid off a black R&D project that had been rumoured to exist since the early 1980s. As a result, the hyper-sonic FB-40 Aurora aircraft was pushed into service against the GLA, only to suffer humiliating losses due to its overly intricate design. Heads rolled and Griffon was expected to be less of a bone-headed maverick than his predecessors; a task that he fulfilled to the best of his abilities by salvaging the remains of the now defunct Aurora programme into something worthwhile and protecting the Air Force from the sharp budget cuts of the post-war recession. General Bradley, Tank Command Full Name: Jeremiah "Treads" Bradley Rank: General Branch: US Marine Corps, 2nd Expeditionary Force Class Number: 72478300-HBAA Stationed: Camp Lejeune, North Carolina Tactics: Armoured Assault Description: Born and raised in the Lone Star State, Bradley hails from a family that can trace its proud military heritage as far back as the Texan Revolution of 1835. Throughout the decades, there had always been at least one Bradley who fought and died in one of America's many conflicts. As such, the General is well known for his rather romaticised faith in destiny and the nonchalant attitude towards mortality that comes with it. Detractors have often denounced him as a careless thrillseeker and glory hound. On the contrary, his hotheadedness is conspicuously absent from his actual tactics, which rely on the solid, time-tested US doctrine of "shock and awe", utilising well-coordinated spearheads of superior tanks to annihilate the enemy. As an aspiring tank commander, Bradley has earned his spurs during the Second Gulf War and subsequently rose through the ranks when America fully committed itself to the hunt for GLA forces across the Middle East. At that time, he also made headlines with a collegial, if somewhat vitriolic rivalry between him and the Chinese General Ta Hun Kwai, culminating in their joint-offensive on Akmola, the GLA-controlled capital of Kazakhstan in the mid-2020s. Despite the temporary success, the GLA soon recovered and dealt fatal blows to the American forces in Europe, forcing the government to cave in to the war-weary population and withdraw. Unsurprisingly, Bradley who was now regarded as a fanatical warmonger and political liability protested, only to find himself disciplined while his unit was among the many that got reduced in personnel and equipment. Nevertheless, the General kept his faith, knowing that one day, the United States military would once again call upon an old, die-hard devil dog like him while keeping his troops combat-capable by means of technical resourcefulness and clever ingenuity in the face of daunting budget cuts. General Thorn, Special Forces Full Name: Francis "Chessmaster" Thorn Rank: General Branch: US Army, 1st Special Forces Group Class Number: 09473284-HBSB Stationed: Fort Lewis, Washington Tactics: Covert Operations Description: A quiet professional trained in the shadowy arts of covert warfare, Thorn has never been the kind of General to attend parades in dress uniform and look pretty. For example, there goes the popular anecdote that a young try-hard Lieutenant once tried to chew him out for not saluting him, only to realise too late that the man in that basic unadorned chocolate chip uniform wasn't just an elderly NCO, but rather a 4-Star General who subsequently ordered the officer to a month of latrine duty under the blazing sun of Saudi Arabia. Thorn has been in charge of special operations since the first GLA attacks on American installations in the Middle East, providing him with an extensive network of valuable contacts among the US special forces, up to and including the legendary Navy SEALs. A determined fighter and cunning strategist, the General likes to micro-manage every miniscule detail of his operations while cruising above the field in his Specter gunship with a cup of fine Arabica-brand coffee. Outside the battlefield, he is known for his extensive lectures on history-making and American geo-strategic planning which netted him a position as a guest scholar at Westpoint after the GLA faded into obscurity in the eyes of both the American public and the CIA. At a time when many intelligence analysts still dismissed Russia's shooting star President Suvorov as a mere puppet of the post-Soviet elites that allegedly controlled the Kremlin in the second and third family generation by this point, Thorn was among the few who took him and his pervasive rhetorics about a "Greater Russia at the helm of a new Eurasian hegemony" seriously. As a result, his shadow warriors were the first covert forces to be inofficially deployed to Europe in order to get further insight into the crisis. Their findings would be a decisive factor in favour of a possible involvement of American troops. Story No Information Yet. Tactics No Information Yet. Category:Factions